


The Dominatrix of Dauntless

by Valkyrie_Of_The_Night (ChuckStruck23)



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Forgot Where I Was Going With This, Posting it anyway, random scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckStruck23/pseuds/Valkyrie_Of_The_Night
Summary: A random scene I wrote after listening to a song that I have long since forgotten. Posting it so that it might give someone else ideas.Basic pre-plot: during initiation initiates are required to put on a performance in front of Dauntless, similar to a talent show. OC sings a song but changes the lyrics slightly to indicate that she's a Dominatrix............ and finds a note on her bed in the dorms when she returns that night.





	The Dominatrix of Dauntless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random scene - it doesn't connect to any of my works or any others that I know of. Anyone is welcome to adopt/use it.

She didn’t sleep a wink as the seconds ticked by, marking the time passing slowly until midnight. The note was a clear indication that someone had picked up the true meaning of her outfit and the change in the lyrics of the song, and whoever they were, they had liked what they’d seen. The question now was who? The request that she come in her Dom gear was also an interesting one, as it was no guarantee that she was dealing with a sub. In fact, the whole tone of the note implied the opposite – a Sub never sent demands to a Dom. It just wasn’t done. 

This line of thought quickly turned down a path that made her feel very uneasy. What if this request came from a Dom who was in to forcing other Doms to play Sub? Personally she had never encountered a person like this, but when she had started being a part of the BDSM scene back in Erudite she had been warned of them. That and she was a Dauntless initiate now. If the person who left the note was one of them, they would more than likely be a full member. This was both good and bad, good that she could back out under the rule that fraternization was not allowed between members and initiates, and bad that she would be at a disadvantage as they would likely have more hand to hand combat skill than her if things got violent.

With a sigh, she checked the time once more before making up her mind and slipping silently out of the transfer’s dorm.   
She was in dauntless now.   
She refused to be scared by a note.

Creeping down the hallways, careful to avoid the cameras, she slipped unseen by the night watch crew through the shadows to the room listed on the paper. She paused only a moment at the door, mentally preparing for the worst situation her mind could possibly come up with before punching the code into the number pad on the wall. With a beep that sounded loud in the silence of the hall, the lock of the door clicked and she pushed it open.

The room was dimly lit, a couple of candelabras hanging from the ceiling. The walls were the same stone that the pit was carved out of, cool to the touch but surprisingly free of the damp that seemed to be present in all other underground parts of the compound. She walked into the middle of the room, taking note of the black leather bed and the multiple cupboards and racks full of BDSM equipment. Someone had taken the time to make this playroom so impressive she mused as she wandered over to the nearest rack, running her gloved fingers over the cat of nine tails and caressing the riding crop reverently.

It was only as she finished her appraisal of the room that she realized she was not the only person in the room. She turned slowly towards the door and barely managed to contain her surprise at who was kneeling with his hands behind his back in a submissive stance.

Eric.

Her mind took a moment to comprehend the situation she now found herself in.   
Eric was on his knees.   
Eric who was a leader of Dauntless.   
Eric who was her instructor.   
Eric who openly declared to her that he was a Dom.   
Eric who had asked her to be his Submissive.

It didn’t take her more than a second to realize the meaning of his actions.  
Eric was on his knees.  
Eric was submitting to her.

Upon this realization, she felt herself shift from apprehensive initiate to confident dominatrix. She calmly met Eric’s eyes as he gazed at her.   
“I don’t recall giving you permission to look at me, Eric” she said in a quiet voice. His eyes momentarily widened before he snapped away from her, turning back to face the wall in front of him, his eyes cast downwards with a small smile on his lips. The same small smile found its way onto her face as she relished his quick compliance. She was sure she could have some fun with this. As he sat stock still in his pose like the good little submissive he was pretending to be, she allowed her eyes to run over his form.

He was dressed in nothing but black boxers, tattoos and muscles on full display.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this inspired someone


End file.
